Just a Kiss Songfic
by KurtsiePuff
Summary: Just a Shenny Songfic to the song Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Enjoy. If you've written anything like this, let me now. But for now, this idea is mine I guess? :P


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again. This time, I bring you a TBBT oneshot/songfic! I've been wanting to make a fanfic for a while now. My favorite pairing has to be Sheldon and Penny, and on-screen is Sheldon and Amy. :) This paticular oneshot/songfic is Shenny. I apologize if I stole this idea from someone, but I heard this song on the radio and I just HAD to make a fic about it. Here you go!**

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory and Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. If I stole this idea from someone, let me know. **

_"Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile"_

Her spot that she always sat in, next to Sheldon. It felt almost right. Like she owned that spot on the couch, just like he owned his. It took her all of her willpower not to lean on him or stare at him. She was breathless whenever she saw that smile that was so rare of him.

_"I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow"_

He remembers that all of his life, he's never opened up to anyone. The only one he could actually talk to was Penny. Nothing was weird around her. She made him feel human, in the sense that he was a robot. He was not, but being teased so many times lead to him being doubtful occasionally. All he's ever wanted is to take things slow. He's never had a real girlfriend, he doesn't like to be touched, but it seemed right with Penny.

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"_

She wonders what life would be like if she told him, if it would be like one of those parellel universes he always talks about. She wonders, What if in another universe, she'd be dating him.

He ponders the fact that he's thinking about this. Him, a Homo-Novus of his kind, being weakened by love, let alone emotions. He trys not to think about it, but he can't contain himself. He can't sleep anymore because of her. He ponders about parallel universes.

_"I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right"_

They both reach for their drinks, their hands brushing together. They pull back. She questions the fact of the spark. He rewrites equations in his head to what the feeling could be. But for both of them, even if they didn't know what it was, it felt right.

_"No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight"_

It was time for everyone to leave. She was disapointed that she couldn't stay for a while. He is also disapointed, but he doesn't say it. They sorrowfully both say goodnight to one another, neither one of them knowing that the other would dream of the other.

_"just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight"_

She wears a beautiful emerald dress that matches her eyes, while he wears a black tux. They both slowly dance, as if they were one. When it seemed like an eternity later, he finally placed a soft and endearing kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Okay, so I LOVED how this turned out. Let me know what you think, just no flames. :) I'm really hoping people will like this. A review would be amazing! Thank you guys for reading!**

**~Muddeh3**


End file.
